


Hiding in the Words

by HamishHolmes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The codewords that Harry and Eggsy use on a day to day basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Sweeter than Anything

“Sweetheart,” said Harry on the phone, “do hurry home.”

_Sweetheart._

Eggsy knew what _that_ meant. Pulling his hat off and doing a complete 180, he headed back towards Kingsman. Fitting his key into the lock, he opened the door and entered.

“I need to borrow a fitting room to actually change in,” he called, not waiting for a response.

Ten minutes later, a gentleman carrying a black briefcase arrived at the house shared by Harry and Eggsy. He opened the door and called out in a quieter than usual voice.

“Harry, darling, I’m home.”

“Ah, Gary,” said Harry, arriving at the door of the living room as Eggsy was slipping his briefcase, which was actually full of his normal clothes, into a discreet place, “we have a guest.”

 _No shit Sherlock. That’s what ‘sweetheart’ means after all_ is what Eggsy thought.

“Oh?” he said instead, “can I offer more refreshments?”

“That would be wonderful,” said Harry, handing Eggsy a tray upon which sat the teapot and two cups and saucers from their best tea set. 

“I’ll be through in a minute.”

***

Eggsy arrived with the tray and a tin of homemade shortbread a minute later. Harry was deep in conversation with an elderly woman who was sat with her back to the door, so Eggsy waited patiently until he caught Harry’s eye.

“I’m sorry, Gary,” he said, standing and taking the tray, “may I introduce my Godmother, Elizabeth?”

“It’s lovely to meet you,” said Eggsy, moving round to the free seat and, catching a glimpse of the lady’s face, continued without missing a beat, “your majesty.”

“Oh please, just Elizabeth,” said the Queen, accepting the cup offered by Harry, “thank you. I can’t believe how long it’s taken Harry to introduce me to his man.”

Eggsy smiled, suddenly a little tongue tied.

“I – I can’t quite believe that the Queen’s in our living room,” he blurted out, immediately flushing a deep shade of red.

“It’s amazing how long it takes to get used to it,” smiled Elizabeth, “I’m still not and she’s been in my living room every time I’ve been there for the last sixty odd years.”

Eggsy and Harry laughed and the ice was broken.

They chatted for hours until a knock on the door revealed the Queen’s security.

“That’s my cue,” she said rising, “now then, I wouldn’t be doing my Godmotherly duty if I didn’t warn you not to break Harry’s heart, Gary. I’m not sure he could take it at his age.”

The last sentence was said in a stage whisper and though Eggsy laughed, his nod was serious.

“And, because I like Gary, don’t break his heart either, Harry. No one can take having their heart broken by you at any age.”

She hugged Harry.

“Stay safe.”

She hugged Eggsy.

“You too.”

***

“Harry, we need a new code, because there’s a difference between having a guest, and the Queen in our living room!”


	2. Frenching it up

If Merlin had been his handler for the mission, he’d have made a comment about a tear in his new jumper. If Roxy had been on the other side of the headset, then he’d have told a stupid joke.

But he was pretending to be on the phone to Harry, so he did neither of those things.

“Harry, mon cœur, la lumière de ma vie.”

French was the only language he could speak (though Harry could speak eight, not including English) and he enjoyed speaking it. But it also allowed Harry to know that he had a tail.

Originally, he had only said, ‘I have a tail’ in French, but then one day, his tail happened to speak French and that had ended in a pair of broken glasses, a pair of broken ribs and a pair of hurting ears after Harry and Merlin both gave him hell for assuming that people couldn’t speak French.

So, soon, any form of French would do for Eggsy. Sometimes it was a heated argument, sometimes it was a request for dinner. So long as it was in French, Harry knew that he was being tailed.

“Okay Eggsy,” Harry’s voice came through the glasses, though Eggsy had a phone pressed to his ear, “stop and look in the window of the nearest shop.”

Eggsy did so, nodding and murmuring occasionally to indicate an ongoing conversation.

“Oui,” he muttered, “je ponce.”

“I’ve got his face in the reflection,” said Harry, “I’ll find him in a minute.”

Eggsy laughed and examined a ring closely.

“Okay,” said Harry, “ex-KGB, works for the man we’re trying to track.”

“Good.”

Eggsy ‘hung up’ and, shoving his hands into his pockets, sauntered away. He barely made it to the next road before his tail decided it was time to make his move.

Eggsy ducked quickly into the nearest alleyway, drawing the man and the fight away from the main road and the public eye.

The other man lunged, but Eggsy was too quick for him, ducking under the attack, grabbing his arm and pulling down whilst pushing upwards with his shoulder. A resounding crack echoed seemingly forever.

“Alright, mate,” said Eggsy, holding the broken arm as the other man cowered, “I need information.”

“Alright, I’ll tell you anything.”

“Ex-KGB my ass,” said Eggsy, “you are pathetic. You work for Stone, right?”

“Yes.”

“Not a lie,” said Harry, over the coms, “reading polygraph style tests.”

“Where can I find him?”

“Mulburn Drive, number 2.”

“Lie.”

Eggsy twisted the arm, pressing his foot down on his knee at the same time.

“Don’t tell me lies,” growled Eggsy, “we were having such a nice chat.”

“Okay, Earl’s Drive.”

“That one’s true.”

“Merci.”

When Eggsy arrived on English soil again, he headed straight to the house in London to see Harry.

Although Harry wasn’t home, Eggsy saw a small envelope on the table in the hallway. He moved towards it, seeing the familiar handwriting on the envelope, and smiled. Slipping his finger inside the envelope, and flipped the top of the envelope up.

Inside, were two tickets to Paris.

_Because you need a better reason to speak French. H x_


	3. Don't W(h)ine

“How about a glass of the 2010 La Faraona?”

“Wouldn’t you prefer a glass of 1971 Chateau Mouton Rothschild?”

“Shall we share a bottle of Don Perignon instead?”

To anyone else, it would sound like a normal conversation about which wine to have with dinner, but to Eggsy, it meant something very different.

Harry had offered the first Rioja on the list, though he disliked Rioja, and Eggsy had parried with the last Bordeaux, which was a test to check that Harry’s taste hadn’t suddenly changed. But Harry had replied with a suggestion of Champagne, which he always said a gentleman only ordered on special occasions.

Someone Harry knew had arrived.

“Maybe we should dine somewhere else,” said Eggsy, keeping his voice low, “we could make our excuses.”

“No,” said Harry, “you are much more attractive than the lady he’s just come in with.”

“An old flame then, Harry?” smirked Eggsy.

The slight frown told him that he was right.

“You’re playing the game, ‘Arry.”

His accent slipped back as he tried to focus on not looking over to see who had held Harry’s heat before him.

“I assure you,” said Harry, taking his hand across the table, “I’m not playing anything.”

“My new guy’s hotter than your new girl.”

“Okay, maybe I am playing the game a little,” said Harry, “but can you blame me? After all, he left me and I have always wondered.”

“Harry,” said Eggsy, squeezing his hand, “you got nothing to prove to him, to yourself. You are attractive; you are funny; you are good at your job and highly intelligent.”

“Why thank you, Eggsy, dear,” smiled Harry, “it is sweet of you to say so.”

“You’re more than welcome,” said Eggsy, “it’s all true.”

In the end, they had white wine instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they're so short. If any of you think of other things that they might need codewords for, then I'll do some more chapters!


End file.
